


Got to move on, I think it's time

by Killapikkoletta



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Chan and Felix are married, Changbin is a good friend, Felix is the cutest, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung is there, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minho should have said something, Moving On, Secret Admirer, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killapikkoletta/pseuds/Killapikkoletta
Summary: Chan received the first letter from his secret admirer during the month of November of his second year. It was a surprise for everyone. [...]The second letter was a simple message, and it arrived almost three weeks later. By now the story had become a joke around all the school and Chan was not happy to see the card hidden under his desk. [...]The third and fourth letters arrived within a 24-hours window. It was already June, and Chan was anxious for a competition. [...]The fifth letter arrived the day before graduation. Chan was extremely happy; he was admitted to the university of his dreams along with his best friend and he was hired by the label he was interning for. [...]Chan found the sixth and last letter on his pillow the morning of his departure. It wasn’t anything like the others. [...]orMinho receives an invitation to the wedding of his best friend and he has to deal with his unrequited feelings and his past.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know (implicit), Han Jisung | Han/Original Female Character (mentioned), Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin (implicit)
Kudos: 34





	Got to move on, I think it's time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linoslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoslight/gifts).



> Hi! Today I was supposed to upload the fourth chapter of "Just one more minute", but this week I didn't write anything at all, I'm sorry. I was too busy watching all the amazing videos Stray Kids released! We're getting a full album!  
> This story was inspired by Levanter English version :)

_Together with their families,_

_Mr Lee Yongbok and Bang Chan,_

_request the honour of your presence at their marriage_

_Saturday, 17th of May 2025_

_At six o’clock in the evening_

_Radisson Blu Plaza Hotel_

_Sidney, Australia_

Reception to follow

English. Minho hated the language with a passion. He flipped the card reading the back.

“RSVP”

Yeah. How about “I loved you for 13 freaking years and I’m not going to attend your wedding, because I’d be grumpy for the whole time and I don’t want to ruin the happiest day of your life?”

Minho sighed resigned to his life of solitude. He couldn’t not attend the wedding of his best friend, even if his heart would break into a million pieces and he would probably need years of therapy after that. You see, Minho was an idiot. He met Chan when they were freshmen in high school and they instantly clicked. They used to spend all their time together, where Chan went, Minho was closely behind. They were an inseparable duo, always causing troubles and ready to do stupid things. One time, Chan was challenged by the kids of the nearby school to jump from the highest branch of a tree. Minho caught him at the last second, running at full speed through the field where they were. He was able to stop the fall, but the result was a broken arm for him and a concussion for his stupid friend.

Minho became aware of his feelings for his best friend when he was 15 and people kept telling they were a couple. Chan, still far into the closet, would get angry and distanced himself from Minho. Those were the worst moments of fifteen years old Minho. Little did he know, the hardest day of his life would come only 6 years later.

When they were 21, Chan called him one summer night and told him he was leaving to go back to Australia. Minho was devasted. He didn’t see his friend; Chan didn’t go to his house and he didn’t go to the airport with his other friends for the last farewell. They didn’t talk for almost two years, until Minho, freshly graduated and with a job as a choreographer, moved to Sidney. They met again in front of the building of the company where Chan worked. His friend was shocked, but after a moment of uncertainty, he went for a hug and Minho happily reciprocated.

He had left everything behind: his family, his friends, his cats, a stable job in one of the most famous entertainment company, just to stay with him. He started again his life from scratch. Learning a new language, working hard to get the recognition he deserved in the Australian entertainment industry. There were times when he had thought about giving up, leaving everything behind his shoulders and going back to Seoul. But when he was at his lowest, Chan was always there ready to help, smiling and giving him advice. Chan and Minho were again an inseparable duo.

Then, Felix entered the frame. He stole Chan’s attention in the span of a month and soon enough his friend was dreaming about his freckles and deep voice. Don’t get him wrong, Minho loved Felix. He was cheerful and lively. He was an amazing dancer and Minho liked working with him more than with the other dancers. It was the choreographer that introduced the two soon to be grooms. Bad move, but now it was too late.

Changbin knew this day would have come. Chan was getting married. And his spouse wasn’t Minho. The small guy sighed; they were very unlucky. His phone rang and he read the name flash on the screen. He was tempted to hang up without answering and to turn off the phone.

« Hello? »

«Did you receive it? » Jisung’s voice resounded from the device. He seemed pretty excited, considering the night before he was crying a river over his girlfriend. « Chan-Hyung is finally getting married! With Felix! I can’t believe he was always gay. I mean, he was the manlier man out of our group of friends. Who could have seen this coming, right? » 

« Right. »

« I thought he would come back to Korea for the wedding since they’re both Korean, but I guess it’s easier staying there. Getting married here would probably require a lot of documents. »

« Jisung- »

« I’m calling to tell you I can’t go. Mina wants to travel to Japan the same weekend and you know how she is when her plans change. »

« Yes, I know. »

« You’re going, right? » He asked, finally putting a stop at the waterfall of words that were coming out of his mouth. One of the reasons why Changbin fell in love with Jisung was now the thing he most hated about him.

« I think I’ll go with Minho. » What a terrible plan B. Minho would be irritable and cranky, but he didn’t have another option.

« Will he attend the wedding? » Jisung was unaware of everything concerning himself, but he was a good observer, especially if it was his friends we were talking about. « I thought- nevermind. He’s probably over that silly crush. »

Changbin gritted his teeth. Silly crush? His friend’s long-life love was absolutely not a silly crush, but he was too tired to fight someone else’s battles. « Yes, he must be over it. »

« I’m glad! » He said cheerfully. « Now, he can finally look for someone else. He’s already 28 and not getting younger. »

Changbin was done with this conversation. He didn’t even know why he kept going back to Jisung anymore. They had met when they were in kindergarten and they grew up together. Changbin soon fell in love with Jisung, but the latter was as straight as a ruler and thus unreachable. It was time to let him go, but the more he tried the more the task seemed impossible.

« Hey, Binnie, » the younger called his attention. « Why don’t you two try to get together? Minho is a good friend and he is beautiful. Furthermore, you like- »

Changbin hung up mid-sentence, before getting really angry. Jisung was an idiot.

Minho agreed to go picking up Changbin at the airport. He was a little bit upset Jisung couldn’t come, he would have distracted him with his usual dorkiness and river of words.

He went with Chan’s car. No need to say that he hated right-hand drive cars, but that was nothing new. Lately, he hated a lot of things.

He groaned when as soon as he entered the highway he was met with traffic. Great. He pulled his hair off his forehead and prepared himself to wait for at least one hour. He hated Australian traffic.

Chan received the first letter from his secret admirer during the month of November of his second year. It was a surprise for everyone. All the school knew Chan didn’t date, he didn’t have the time split between friends, school and music. So, he never had received even a confession. The letter was beautiful: neatly written using a scented purple ink on a pricey parchment-like card. The secret admirer had also left a flower to go with the poem they had written.

The second letter was a simple message, and it arrived almost three weeks later. By now the story had become a joke around all the school and Chan was not happy to see the card hidden under his desk. He shredded it and threw it away after the lesson, not even reading it. Minho had run to the bin to retrieve every piece of paper and had gone in the bathroom. No one saw him the whole day.

The third and fourth letters arrived within a 24-hours window. It was already June, and Chan was anxious for a competition. The letters stated he was the best at what he was doing and that the music he produced had so much potential that surely someone important at the competition would have noticed him. And so it was. The director of a tiny indie label based in the northwest of Seoul was at the competition and offered Chan an internship. Minho had spent almost three months trying to convince someone to come and listen to his friend’s music, but he didn’t say anything.

Once he arrived at the airport, he looked for his short friend among the people crowding the hall.

«Hey, I’m next to you, Hyung, » Changbin said with his hand balled up in a menacing fist.

« Sorry, I didn’t see you. » Minho chuckled and started running away, followed by a grumpy Changbin.

They got in the car and Minho started the engine. « How was the flight? »

Changbin glanced toward Minho, not sure what to say. « Mina cheated on Jisung again. »

Minho hummed. Nothing new. Mina wasn’t a saint, and Jisung was stupid enough to believe she would one day love him as much as he loved her.

« They’re thinking about moving in together. »

Changbin’s words rang in his ears like a death sentence. « Are you kidding me? »

The younger shook his head. « No, » he said. « Hyung, you should- » He stopped mid-sentence. He was being selfish again. Minho had a life here, new friends, a new job, he definitely wouldn’t want to have to deal with his dongsaengs.

Minho stayed silent for the rest of the trip back to his house.

The fifth letter arrived the day before graduation. Chan was extremely happy; he was admitted to the university of his dreams along with his best friend and he was hired by the label he was interning for. The letter contained just some sentences and wished him the best.

Chan found the sixth and last letter on his pillow the morning of his departure. It wasn’t anything like the others. The message was written on a piece of paper torn from a notebook. It contained angry words and it didn’t end with the usual _I hope to see you smile forever._ Chan left with a heavy heart and guilt filling his chest.

Minho taught about what Changbin had said to him the whole night and the day after, while they were looking for the perfect gift. He had nothing here waiting for him anymore. He was lost.

It was eight days before the wedding when Minho came out of his room with everything necessary to write a letter. Changbin eyed the items and smiled encouragingly.

Minho was trembling on unsteady legs, not sure of his next move. « I need Felix here, » he stammered, while the other was already dialling the number.

The wedding was intimate, just a few people attended the ceremony and even less the following reception. The moment Chan said the fateful “I do” Minho cried, but for the first time his heart was light, and he didn’t have regrets.

The reception was slow and boring. Nothing too sophisticated. Unknown people talking to Changbin and Minho and the newlyweds hopping from table to table to thank everyone for attending their wedding. The dinner was uneventful, except for a time when one of the waiters dropped an entire tray of strawberry sorbets, getting the floor dirty. Felix got up immediately, helping the poor man, and Chan got rid of all the pieces of glass before someone could get hurt.

They were perfect for each other, now Minho could see it.

Minho was the last one to speak during the toast. He congratulated the newlyweds, and he added some funny stories from their childhood that made Chan blush like he was never able to do. He concluded saying: «Felix, I know you will make Chan the happiest he has ever been. I wish you an everlasting love. » He raised the glass and looked into his best friend eyes, smiling truthfully for the first time in forever.

The seventh letter was waiting for Chan on his desk at home. Felix had helped Minho to write it and it was again neatly written with scented purple ink on a parchment-like card. The words written on it were full of hope and love.

_Dear Chan,_

_I know you will be surprised, but I also know you probably suspected the secret admirer was me all along. I fell in love with your sense of humour, with your stubbornness, with your being selfless and always caring about the others before caring about yourself. I fell in love with your smile, with your recklessness, with your crazy dreams. I fell in love with your nose, when you hated it, and with your voice when you were insecure about it. I fell in love with your music and simply your everything._

_We spent years together, inseparable. We were not just friends, we were brothers, soulmates in my eyes. I would have done anything for you. I would do anything for you._

_I wrote this letter with Felix, he helped me when I was too weak to write when everything I wanted to do was cry and run to you._

_He is a good man, the best. He is perfect for you, and I am sure you will live the happily ever after that the tales we used to read when we were little talked about._

_Now, I am ready to let you go. I am ready to say goodbye to a love that lasted too long and was consuming me._

_I will go back to Seoul with Changbin and start a new life like you did when you arrived here._

_I am sure you will become a great producer. Your dream will come true._

_Don’t forget me, I will not forget you. Never. I hope to see you smile forever._

_I love you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minho._

Minho could finally go on with his life. 


End file.
